


Sexual Desires

by assbuttintheimpala



Series: It's In My DNA [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Comeplay, M/M, Top!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:43:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assbuttintheimpala/pseuds/assbuttintheimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timestamp between Chapter 8 and 9 of the main fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexual Desires

Castiel was curled around Dean on a lazy Sunday morning as they watched some TV movie that they play for people who are extremely hungover and can’t be assed getting out of bed. Although they weren’t hungover, they definitely couldn’t be bothered to get out of bed. Castiel loved being in Dean’s embrace way too much to move right now. Instead, he decided to bring up a conversation they had yet to have. It had been exactly a week since their first night together and although Castiel felt he knew a lot about Dean he still didn’t know him very well intimately and wanted to know more.

“Dean?” Castiel asked softly as he slowly moved his hand that was plastered across Dean’s chest so he could look his boyfriend in the eye.

“Yeah Cas?” Dean replied somewhat sleepily. His eyes were still closed but he hadn’t been asleep as his hand moved up and down Castiel’s arm which made the man smile. The small touches that Dean presented him were enough to make Castiel feel content.

Castiel placed his head back onto Dean’s chest as he spoke “If you could fuck any celebrity, who would it be?” Castiel felt Dean’s chest rumble as the man laughed. Castiel loved that laugh it was just like his mother’s in the way that it would light up an entire room. “So,” Castiel asked again when he stopped laughing “Who would it be?”

“Dr. Sexy from Dr. Sexy MD” Dean answered maybe a little too quickly “No contest. What about you?” Dean asked as he nudged Castiel’s shoulder.

Castiel thought for a moment. There were a few that he’d thought of but hadn’t decided quite yet as he thought he’d have a little more time on his hands while Dean mulled the question over.

“Come on Cas, I told you mine now you gotta tell me yours” Dean insisted playfully

“I’m just thinking Dean. There’s a few but I think I’m going to go with Chris Evans.” Castiel decided.

“Of course you would” Dean teased “You like your men big and strong huh Cas?”

“Mmm” Castiel hummed in agreement before he pushed himself up and repositioned his legs so he straddled Dean’s thighs. He sat back on his haunches as he braced his hands on Dean’s chest and rubbed his hands down and felt the bumps under his fingertips as he slid over Dean’s abs. “Strong body, pretty eyes and a smile to match and I’m all theirs.”

Castiel slid back off Dean and lay out next to him as he placed his head on Dean’s chest again before another question came into his mind. He had wondered for a while but had never had the opportunity to ask. Now seemed like a good time than ever to ask.

“I know this may seem like a weird question,” Castiel began “but are you gay?” Castiel knew it was a weird question to ask but it was a fair question in his mind. Sure they had had absolutely mind blowing sex but that didn’t mean Dean was gay.

Castiel felt Dean’s chest rumble again as the man chuckled. At least Dean found it amusing. “No Cas” Dean finally spoke as his chuckle came to an end “I’m not gay”

“Oh, I am.” Castiel replied. He did have a feeling Dean wasn’t gay and now his inkling was proven correct. “What are you then?” Castiel continued intrigued as to what his boyfriend’s sexuality was.

Dean chuckled again “I kind of stopped trying to label myself when I was 15. If I see something I like I go for it. I don’t care what gender they are”

“So you’re pansexual then?” Castiel stated more than asked as he traced patterns on Dean’s chest and along his stomach and abs. Castiel couldn’t get enough of Dean’s body. It was so perfect he could just sit for hours exploring with his hands and tongue if Dean would let him do so. He was sure Dean wouldn’t mind it.

Dean let out a sigh against the top of Castiel’s head “Yeah I guess. I don’t know. What does it matter?” Dean wasn’t angry well at least Castiel believed he wasn’t. His tone didn’t sound angry he was just simply curious as to why Castiel wanted to know.

Castiel shrugged as he answered “I don’t know” He lifted his head to see Dean’s forest green eyes and smiled “I just wanted to know what turns my boyfriend on” he said with a cheeky grin.

“Well in that case” Dean began before he grabbed Castiel and rolled them around with a yelp of surprise from Castiel. Castiel was now pinned to the mattress at Dean’s mercy “Let me tell you exactly –“ Dean leant down a placed a kiss to Castiel’s lips “what –“ another kiss “makes me” another kiss this time to Castiel’s neck “want to” another kiss to Castiel’s collar bone “ _fuck_ ” this time whispered into the shell of Castiel’s ear as he licked inside “your brains out”

And damn if that didn’t get Castiel turned on. “Mmm Dean,” Castiel hummed “What makes you want me? What makes your cock hard for me?”

Dean groaned at Castiel’s words “God Cas, the things that come out of that mouth” Dean leant down again and claimed Castiel’s mouth as he rolled Castiel’s bottom lip between his teeth which caused Castiel to moan out into Dean’s mouth. Dean’s tongue pushed inside and rubbed against the roof of Castiel’s mouth which made him writhe in pleasure. Dean pulled back again and dragged Castiel’s bottom lip with his teeth before he smirked “Or should I say what goes in it? Love seeing those pink lips wrapped around my cock”

Castiel chuckled “Mm I bet you do. What else Dean?”

Dean pushed his hand through Castiel’s thick black hair which made him mewl in the back of his throat. “Your fucking hair and how it always looks like you’ve just been thoroughly fucked especially in the mornings” Dean groaned again at the thought “But you know my favourite thing about your features?” Castiel looked up at Dean with wondering eyes as he willed Dean to continue. Dean eventually got the hint and answered his own question “Your eyes and not just because they’re fucking sapphire blue. Because whenever you look at me it’s like you’re seeing into my soul reading all my deepest secrets.”

Castiel looked up at Dean in awe. No one had said that about his eyes before. They always just commented on how blue they were. Castiel left no hesitation as he surged up and claimed Dean’s lips again this time it was his turn to tongue fuck Dean’s mouth as he found every crook and cranny in his mouth before they parted again lips red and swollen.

“Mm” Dean hummed as he licked his lips “That fucking mouth. Damn Cas, I want to fuck you so bad right now”

Castiel chuckled to himself “See that’s where you went wrong” Before Dean could protest, Castiel decided he needed to get the upper-hand so he wrapped his legs around Dean’s hips and flipped them over so Dean was now beneath him with a look of shock on his face. Castiel smirked down at him; obviously Dean had no idea that Castiel actually had a bit of strength in his muscles even if they didn’t look like it. “I think it’s time _I_ fucked _you_ ”

“Damn Cas, I like this aggressive you” Dean said with a smirk on his face

Castiel chuckled again “You have no idea how much you’re going to like this Dean. Have you ever had a cock in your ass Dean? Been fucked so hard you felt it for days?” Castiel questioned his voice low and gravelly “Mmm I bet you haven’t well not in a long time anyway. Big strong man like you would always top. I bet I can get you begging for me to fill you up to make you cum so hard from my cock up your ass” Dean groaned at Castiel’s words and rocked his hips upwards to let Castiel feel the effect his words had. Castiel keened at the hardness of Dean’s cock. Dean did really want this and damned if Castiel was going to back out now.

Castiel slowly lowered his way down onto Dean’s chest as he kissed and dragged his tongue as he went. Once he reached his lover’s nipples, he sucked the bud into his mouth and worried it between his teeth while his fingers paid attention to the other. When he was satisfied with the swollen red bud, he moved across to do the same to the other that his fingers had worked on. Dean was a writhing mess as Castiel worked him and groaned Castiel’s name like a prayer over and over. Castiel smiled around Dean’s nipple. Dean loved this just as Castiel had predicted.

Castiel pulled back from Dean’s nipples and loved the sight of Dean beneath him. Castiel flicked the nipple with his thumb and middle finger which caused Dean to cry out. Castiel smirked down at Dean whose face was relaxed in pleasure with his eyes closed. Castiel wasted no time as he leant down again and planted their lips together and forced his tongue into Dean’s mouth.

As their tongues tangled, Castiel let his hand slide down Dean’s chiselled chest to the waist band of his boxers, slid his fingertips under and pushed his hand inside to grasp his hard cock. Dean groaned at the contact and bucked his hips up into Castiel’s hand. Castiel smirked into the kiss before he pulled back again and looked down at Dean whose eyes had flung open at the contact.

“Easy there big boy” Castiel teased as he released Dean’s cock “Don’t want to end this too soon”

Dean whined at the loss of contact; bucked his hips up and tried desperately to find some friction. Castiel knew exactly what Dean was trying to do and pushed himself up and off Dean to tease him just that little bit more.

Dean growled, actually growled as Castiel climbed off his boyfriend “You damn tease”

Castiel let out a hearty laugh at that “I’m not finished with you yet. I’ll have you begging in no time” Castiel tormented. Castiel reached for the lube bottle which was conveniently placed on Dean’s bedside table before Castiel sat on his knees at the foot of the bed.

Ever so slowly, Castiel pushed his hands up Dean’s legs and slipped his fingers under the waistband once more to remove the boxer shorts completely from Dean’s legs which freed Dean’s achingly hard, leaking cock.

Castiel heard Dean’s breathing get heavier in anticipation of what was to come as Castiel settled himself between Dean’s thighs. Without further hesitation, Castiel uncapped the lube bottle and slicked up his fingers. He rubbed them together in order to warm the lube up a bit to make it more comfortable for Dean. If he assumed correct in thinking Dean hadn’t done this in a while, if ever, then he wanted to make sure he made it as comfortable as possible because Castiel really wanted to be able to do this a lot.

Slowly, Castiel slid his lube covered hand back towards Dean’s entrance and rubbed his fingers through the crack between his cheeks while their mouths once again joined in heated passion. As he hoped the kiss was distracting enough, Castiel slid his forefinger inside slowly to the first knuckle. Dean gasped at the intrusion immediately and clamped down on Castiel’s finger. Castiel eased out of the kiss so he could talk “Just relax” he whispered before he leant back in to try relax Dean with his mouth that he loved so much. The distraction seemed to work as Dean had relaxed around Castiel’s finger enough for Castiel to start to stretch the hole.

“More” Dean panted out which caused Castiel to smirk at his boyfriend

“I’m counting that as begging” Castiel chuckled as he heard Dean roll his eyes more than saw it.

“Shut up Cas and hurry the fuck up” Dean growled out

“So impatient” Castiel says as he pushed a second finger inside Dean’s hole.

“Fuck!” Dean cried out at the intrusion while Castiel shifted himself down to suck on the head of Dean’s swollen erection, swirled his tongue around it before he fucked into the slit. “Nggh Cas, your fucking mouth” Dean panted out as he bucked into Castiel’s mouth and rocked back into Castiel’s scissoring fingers which caused them to hit his prostate. Dean cried out and bucked his hips up into Castiel’s mouth which forced his cock further in.

Castiel took the motion as an indication Dean is ready for a third and slowly lets the third finger intrude which stretched Dean’s entrance wider and stuck his prostate on every thrust. Dean was incoherent to Castiel now the only words he understood were profanities which made Castiel smirk even wider around Dean’s cock which he was now deep throating feeling it hit the back of his throat while one of Dean’s hands gripped Castiel’s hair and the other tangled in the sheets.

Castiel looked up to see Dean’s head thrown back into the pillows in ecstasy and knew he was close. Castiel pulled his mouth off Dean who once again whined in protest and lifted his head to see why Castiel lifted off. Castiel sits back on his heels and watched his fingers disappear inside Dean’s hole which reminded him of how achingly hard he is and groaned at the sight. “Fuck Dean, I don’t think I can hold back much longer”

“Then fucking don’t. Hurry the fuck up and fuck me” Dean growled out in irritation

Castiel wanted to make him beg further but he was way too hard to make good on his want. He pulled his fingers free and surged up to Dean’s face so he could kiss him again as he missed the contact of their mouths together. Without breaking the kiss, he reached to where the condoms were stashed and grabbed one between his fingers.

He pulled away from Dean to rip open the packet eagerly with his teeth and sat back on his heels again to roll the condom on never letting his eyes leave Dean’s. Castiel himself felt the anticipation get too much and longed to be inside of Dean. He grabbed the bottle of lube he discarded earlier and applied a liberal amount to his dick before he grabbed hold and lined himself up so his head is in line with Dean’s stretched hole.

Castiel leant down and hovered over Dean as he braced himself on his forearms either side of Dean’s head and pressed their lips together once more before he pulled back.

“You ready?” Castiel whispered his throat gravelly with anticipation of what was to come.

Dean let out a small whimper before he redeemed himself with a hoarse whisper “Hurry the fuck up Cas I swear to God or I’m going to take the control back”

A small chuckle escaped Castiel at Dean’s eagerness “What you going to do, ride me like a cowboy? Maybe next time big boy. I knew I could get you begging for my cock. You’re in for a good fucking babe” It was the first time Castiel had ever used the pet name on Dean but he decided he quite liked it.

Slowly Castiel pushed himself inside and felt the tight heat of Dean around his cock. They groaned in unison at the sensation. Castiel watched as Dean threw his head back and his eyes rolled into his head as Castiel bottoms out. They both panted hard eager to continue but Castiel knew Dean was probably a little uncomfortable and needed to adjust.

“Dean” Castiel whispered “Dean look at me baby”

Dean slowly opens his eyes and raised his head a little so Castiel can claim his lips once more. Castiel will never get tired of kissing Dean, tasting Dean. When Dean started to circulate his hips experimentally, Castiel knew Dean was ready for him to move. Castiel pulled out of Dean almost all the way before he slammed back in again.

“Fuck Cas!” Dean yelled out as Castiel pulled out again and intended to repeat the motion as Dean’s legs wrapped around his hips and pulled him in as his hands scraped down Castiel’s back. Castiel knew he was going to have nail marks after but fuck if that just turned him on more.

Castiel slammed in just as hard this time and found Dean’s prostate which caused Dean to groan in pleasure and clench down on Castiel’s member. “Nggh,” Castiel whimpered out “So fucking tight Dean. You feel so fucking good around my cock”

Castiel increased his pace and struck Dean’s prostate with every thrust. The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room along with their cry of pleasure and profanities. They no longer kissed as much as breathed and moaned into each other’s mouths when Castiel felt himself get close.

Knowing he was not going to last much longer he released himself from Dean’s grip as he sat back again and raised Dean’s right leg and threw it over his left shoulder while he gripped Dean’s hips which gave him a better angle to thrust. Castiel thrust inside Dean with new vigour as he wanted to get Dean to completion before he did. Castiel released one of his hands from Dean’s hip and slid it to Dean’s leaking member and stroked it in time with his thrusts.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck” Dean cried over and over as Castiel started to lose his rhythm. He was so close it began to be too much. Dean bucked his hips up one last time before he threw his head back and cried Castiel’s name as his cum painted his chest and Castiel’s hand. Castiel milked him through it before he returned his hand to Dean’s hip and resumed his violent thrusts as he searched for his own release.

With Dean clamped down on him, he didn’t last long. After a few shallow thrusts, he was thrown into his own orgasm and saw white as he thrust himself through it before he collapsed onto Dean’s chest breathless, sweaty and sated.

After what seemed like hours but he knew was only a few minutes, Castiel finally calmed down enough to push himself off and out of Dean and rolled to his back to stare at the ceiling. He reached down and pulled the condom off his flaccid cock and threw it in the well placed waste basket next to Dean’s bed that Dean positioned once Castiel started to come over more often. As he rolled back over towards Dean, Dean pulled him in and wrapped his arms around Castiel while he tucked his mop of black hair that was full of sweat under his chin. Castiel felt Dean’s lips press into the top of his head which made a small smile play across his lips.

“Damn Cas, you were absolutely right. We are definitely doing that again.” Dean joked; his voice hoarse and laced with exhaustion even though Castiel did all the work.

Castiel let out a sigh as he traced his fingers through the semen on Dean’s stomach before he brought it up to his fingers and licked it off.

“Fuck Cas, don’t do that I’m too tired for anything and if you keep doing that I’m going to be hard again”

Castiel chuckled around his fingers before he pulled them out so he could speak “A young man like you not able to get it up again so soon? And I’m the older one” he teased but in honesty, Castiel knew he wasn’t able to go again anytime soon. He wrapped his hands around Dean’s waist and snuggled down into Dean’s chest and sighed before exhaustion took over and he fell into a sex induced sleep.


End file.
